Happy Birthday, America
by Breaking-Benjamin-rules
Summary: It's America's birthday, and Japan wasnt to tell him something. But he's afraid. Can he manage to stop stuttering long enough to tell just what it is? Japan P-O-V, countains Ameripan, FRUK, GerIta and Spamano.


**Happy Birthday, America! Enjoy this story! I own nothing.**

July 4th, 2012. America-san's birthday.

Despite the economic crisis that many countries-America-san included-have been going through, America-san still decided to throw a party and invite them, me included.

I decided to attend.

That is why I stood there at America-san's door, Germany-san on my left, Italy-kun on my right. Germany-san knocked on the door and it was quickly opened by America-san.

"Hey, you guys made it." America scratched the back of his neck. "Don't mind the slight mess. I wasn't expecting guests this early. I had managed to get the states to spend my birthday out, but they left a mess."

I bowed my head in acknowledgment, following my two friends inside.

The house wasn't too messy. There were occasional stains here and there, and some food wrappers but not much.

"The 50 states had thrown me a surprise party earlier," he sighed, "California planned the whole thing with New York's help. I swear, those girls will be the death of me and half of the other states." He picked up a nearby wrapped and placed it into a garbage bag nearby. "Make yourselves at home while I finish cleaning."

"I'll help you," Germany-san said, looking very uncomfortable. I recalled that he was a bit of a neat freak.

I sat down in a relatively clean space and started to read a manga.

Before long, other countries had arrived. England-san-who was literally dragged here by France-san-and China-san, and many others. Even some states came back from the others-the states of Arizona-san, Alaska-san and Texas-san. I was quiet for the most part, occasionally talking with other countries.

Around 11:30, America-san shouted "Alright, you guys, outside! The fireworks are going to start soon!"

I quietly followed everyone outside and took a seat nearby the house.

"Are you alright, Japan?" a quiet voice asked next to me, "You've been silent this whole time.

I turned, expecting to find America-san's brother next to me, only to find America-san himself right there. My heart started pounding harshly, my face heated up and I nearly fell back out of surprise.

"Oh, sorry of startling you, dude," America-san apologized.

"I-it is okay, America-san." I said.

I had somehow fallen in love with America-san. I don't know when, or why, but I did. Everything about him intrigues me-the strange bit of hair that stood up proudly, his sky blue orbs, his bomber jacket, everything.

I had planned to tell him earlier but…sitting with him here, now, I don't feel as confident. What if he rejects me? What if my stupid feelings were one-sided? What if-

"Japan?" America-san's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "You're spacing off."

"A-ah, gomennasai, America-san," I stuttered.

He nodded, and then looked at the ground. "T-there's something I want to say to you Japan." Was America-san blushing? "Japan, I…I love you."

My eye widened and I was silent. He was gnawing on his bottom lip.

"A-America-san… Aishiteru." When he gave me a confused look, I ducked my head and whispered "I rove you."

America's fingers curled around my chin. I flinched but allowed him to lift my head. I looked around, my eyes darting about.

Nearby, England-san was roughly making out with France-san, Italy-kun was cuddling up to Germany-san, and Spain-san wouldn't stop poking Romano-san, who was blushing red.

"Is it alright if I kiss you, Japan?" America-san asked.

I swallowed nervously, my face a dark red. "H-hai."

Two this happened as my and America-san's lips touched-the first firework went off in the background, and my sense of personal space left me.

My arms wrapped themselves around his neck as I closed my eyes. America was shocked but quickly complied, wrapping his arms around my waist. We tilted our heads in opposite directions. When we pulled apart, America rested his forehead on mine, our breaths mixing.

"Thank you for making this the best birthday ever, Japan," he whispered. "Aishi…aishiate…" I chuckled as America unsuccessfully tried to speak my language. "Screw it, I love you, Japan."

"Aishiteru, America-san," I whispered. I suppose for America, this was his most favorite of his birthdays. I suppose that for me, it's my favorite one too.

**see that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


End file.
